Fruit Flies
by Grumblemumble
Summary: Before He has killed the pious vulture of the law, he learns a few things.... from a very greedy filthy man. Please read, slight OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! This is my first fanfic of Sweeney Todd. I think the characters are very OOC, so please help me on that :-]

I do not own any characters, nor do i wish you for reading : ]  


* * *

Blood lust eyes shined eerily in the moonlit night. His smile was made of pure evil only that of a demon could make. His appearance made him look monstrous, as blood dripped down his arm. Rubies drenched his lovely silver friends.

A tall man, pale as moonlight with dark eyes black as abyss. His hair was black as night, with one snow white streak on the right. It was untamed and looked like a lion's mane. 15 long years in Australia made him strong. 15 years of torture, helplessness, starvation, and death became him.

This Demon was created from hate lust and jealousy.

A spiteful judge, jealous of the Barbers perfect life, set out on chaos.

The demon remembered it as if it were yesterday. His beautiful wife stood by their daughter Johanna. He admired his girls, his beauties. A foolish barber he was. He never noticed a vulture of the law saw out his dainty little wife.

He saw nothing else, but her. It was the last thing he saw, wheat colored hair and porcelain skin. He couldn't quit remember the face, it had been 15 years.

Knocking interrupted his thoughts. "Excuse me Mr. Todd, but I been wondering' lately, would you like some dinner?"

Without turning the demon already knew, his partner had come up with a tray of dinner. Stew he guessed, by the sweet smell of it.

"Mr. T, business has been particularly kind to us over these months." She trailed off, thinking his answer would be no.

"Mrs. Lovett, you wish to spend a day at sea?" He turned, wiping off his bloodstained hands.

Her eyes shone with love, only he, Sweeney Todd would have guessed.

"Yes, Mr. T, we have enough coin to spend one day away from shop. Toby needs a break from being the only waiter." She took a step forward, wringing her hands nervously. Had she said too much?

"Mrs. Lovett, my pet I thought you helped the boy." He gave her a side glance.

"Occasionally, I do." She responded. "When it is not raining as hard, we will go." She smiled and took off down the stairs to her kitchen.

He heard her recede down the stairs, and heard the bell over her door as she opened it.

Todd listened to her singing about the sea as he paced back and forth around the room.

Thoughts raced through his mind; Turpin, Bamford, Lucy and his daughter Johanna.

These unfortunate souls, Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd were woven tightly together by the fates.

Days later, they walked on the pier. Mrs. Lovett clung to Sweeney's arm, merrily walking along side the brooding man. Tobias, Mrs. Lovett's ward, stayed tight by her side, until he saw those pies.

"Excuse me ma'am." He pulled a little on her dress.

"What is it dear?" Both adults looked at him, one curious, the other sullen.

"May I have a coin or two? For those pies there," He pointed over toward the small shop, settled along the pier.

"Of course, fruit pies are they? Buy one for each of us," She took a quick glance at the tall, handsome and depressed man. "Mr. T, what flavor?"

He grunted, not caring. His thoughts roamed, had Lucy ever made fruit pies? No, he shook his head, she never did.

"Mr. T," Nellie asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Blackberry pie," was his response and nothing more.

Tobias Ragg nearly skipped with joy as he ran to the pie shop.

"Let us find a place on the beach when he is back." Nellie said, staring off at the ocean in a loving gaze.

Sweeney nodded, his only sign of agreement.

They waited for a few minutes, and then another few minutes.

Sweeney started to grow impatient, very quickly. "Where is the boy?"

"I...I don't know. " Yet looking in the window, Nellie knew something was wrong. Sweeney turned his back as she let out a horrified gasp. This gasp was different from when he had threatened her with his silver friend. Quickly, he turned around to see two silhouettes. One was a boy, the other a large man. With one swipe of the shadow coming down, the boy was no more.

Immediately, Mrs. Lovett broke out into a full run towards the pie shop, Sweeney close behind.

"Toby," She yelled, lifting her skirts high to run faster.

She nearly slammed into the door, if there was on there. A large obese man, with dark beady eyes stared down at them.

"Where is my son?" She hissed, breathing heavily.

"Oh, your boy, he is right behind me." His dark and deep laugh was false.

Good thing this man was bearded. "Excuse me, my fine gentleman," Sweeney's voice piped up from behind Nellie.

"Yes, what do you want?" He moved outside, as Toby ran past him into his 'mother's' arms. He looked pale, like he'd seen a ghost.

"I am Sweeney Todd, a barber, how about I give you the closest shave you have ever had, free of pennies charge?" His voice was drenched in sickening sweet lies.

"I've heard of you! Beat AdolfoPirellia few months back," He snickered "The King of all Barbers."

"Yes, I proved him wrong. Now, how about that shave?" His deadly smile worked wonders.

"You will see me before the month is dead and gone." His bear like laugh echoed through Mrs. Lovett's ears as they walked away.

A black and blue bruise was very noticeable on the boy's neck. Tobias never spoke a word as they got home. Nor did he grab the gin, just went straight to the den and started the fire.

Nellie's heart was ready to bust, and rage nearly boiled over. Sweeney's gaze caught hers, and she followed him into his shop.

"That man is sick and twisted. Whatever he did to Toby he will pay." The enraged woman paced back and forth, her tiny fists clenched.

"Soon Mrs. Lovett that man will soon be into our faithful customer's stomachs." He cleaned his razors over and over again.

She smiled evilly, that man will perish.


	2. He winked Our little secret

During that month, Sweeney would pace for hours up in his shop, awaiting the arrival for that 'pork bellied pig' as Mrs. Lovett so kindly called him. Toby would help silently around both shops, cleaning the Barbers room, and working twice as hard during business hours.

Mrs. Lovett on the other hand, found a new recipe that made her pies more tastier, add a little bit more spice and grease along with some sauce, and Tada, her customers thought she had changed everything, even the type of meat she used.

"Oh no, it is a family secret that shall go to my grave." She had said numerous times. A perfect smile had been added on top of that, making her customers love her and the pies even more.

In the middle of the month, a Saturday to be exact, a regular pulled Mrs. Lovett close.

"Why hello Mrs. Green, how's the pie? To your liking I presume," Mrs. Lovett smiled.

"Oh, it is to my loving, dear Mrs. Lovett, but it is about your boy," Mrs. Green took a glance past the baker, and to the pale young boy.

Mrs. Lovett looked too, but said nothing.

"He doesn't seem his usual self. It is queer to see him so down. Has something recent happened?" Mrs. Green was getting too involved.

"Something happen? Oh heavens no," Mrs. Lovett faked a cheery laugh. "The poor boy is just worked to death. His weary bones need a rest sometimes,"

Mrs. Green didn't buy it, but she didn't pry any further.

"Well, time to attend to the other prizes, have a good evening dear,"

After closing time, they locked the doors and windows, just for more safety. The more protection, the better, Mrs. Lovett thought to herself.

Humming a tune, she busied herself, making Toby as comfortable as possible.

"Take a day off love," she had said. Yet he didn't say anything, just kept on checking the locks.

Sunday is the day she took off, but not her dear Barber. He worked, but did not kill.

Which was a good thing; no one would suspect a thing. The demon didn't kill every customer he had, those who were popular, he stayed away from. Why go after someone who knew the law?

Mrs. Lovett sat in the barber chair, watching Sweeney pace.

Once again, knocking interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in," He called, wiping off his trusted friend.

"Mr. T, you have a customer." Mrs. Lovett said in a perky voice. Looking over at her, he noticed the way her face was set. The way it was when she thought of the idea of making human pies.

"Why hello there, Sweeney, I have come for my shave," A loud voice boomed.

Sweeney nearly cringed at what the man called him. "Yes, sit...sit! Nellie, why not make up some pies for our…guest?"

She laughed, "Why of course Mr. Todd!" Giddy with excitement. Oh how Mr. Todd was good to them. O her and her Tobias Ragg; he was like an angel in this pig infested London Town.

She flew down the stairs as would a child on Christmas Day.

Sweeney watched the man as he sat comfortable down in the chair.

"Good Sir, do you have any friends or perhaps family?" The man asked narrowing his eyes at the picture of his 'dead' Lucy and his Johanna who was his, yet she was gone.

"My Family, many years ago," He said, staring at his beautiful wife and child.

"Well, lets hear it; what happened? Your pretty little wife run out on you; or perhaps died?" The bear like man asked. Sweeney's eyes narrowed slightly, this man was getting on a dangerous level.

"Both my wife and child died," Along with the man once known as Benjamin Barker. He was Sweeney Todd now, Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Benjamin Barker was dead and gone, along with his family. All sanity he once had was gone also.

Maybe he could hear Benjamin, in the dark corners of his mind, desperately screaming for a way out. Now that he thought about it, there were times he could hear his old self. Benjamin Barker taunting Sweeney Todd to an extreme level.

"I give my respect sir. I forget your name, Barber."

"I am Sweeney Todd, and you sir?" He cleanly put the shaving cream on the man's bearded face.

"I go by Maynard Turpin." He smiled, as the name rolled off his tongue and into Sweeney's ears.

This, obese, filthy rotten piece of meat was related to Judge Turpin? He was so close to finishing him off, why did this stop him?

"Your name sounds quite familiar Maynard." Sweeney grinded his teeth, wishing he could kill him now.

"Why of course! Do you not know the Great Judge Turpin? He's my own flesh and blood brother of course." He laughed his bear like laugh.

Sweeney finished the shave without another word.

Before the man left, he winked "It will be our little secret Benny Boy."


	3. Danced around the room

Well, here you have it !

I feel i have rushed it, and that this is turning into a very weird downward spiral. So... I think that with REVIEWS haha, i will be able to slow down and change some things.

I do not, and will never be able to own Sweeney Todd.

Any questions with the story, or ideas, feel free to poke in my little workshop : ]

* * *

"You let him go…just like that?" Mrs. Lovett rushed up the stairs, irate.

"He knows the judge. He knows me, he knows everything." Sweeney said, taking long strides toward the pale woman. His razor was clenched tightly in his hand.

"Oh no… Oh god," She blinked back tears of frustration and anger.

"Call the boy up here." He growled.

"He is just a lad Mr. Todd!" She snarled. "I would give my life for that boy, just like I would give my life for you. I sold my soul to the devil himself helping you! Cleaning up your bloody mess's day in and day out, lay one hand on him and all that goes away."

She had a point. A very big and logical point, but he was enraged just as she was. He held his silver friend close to her neck, making sure she would hold her place.

"Do you want to know Mr. Sweeney Todd, what happened the very same day Lucy tried to kill herself?" She was not going to let up; if she died here then it would be by her one and only love.

"Tried?" He muttered.

"Oh the little dainty thing wasn't strong enough. Different methods she used, but one finally caught up to her. I searched all over Bloody London looking for your wee little bonny. I searched high and low, looking for wheat colored hair and porcelain skin, and a beauty like no other." She took a breath, pausing and pushed him lightly aside. Sitting down on the barber's chair, she continued.

"Yet, there was no beauty, there was not wheat colored hair, no porcelain skin. All there was was skin and bones. I found her lying behind my shop, I did. I took her in, washed her up good and proper like. Like a lady should be." She paused again, watching the Demon barber's face, yet he showed no emotion. "I told you she took arsenic, I never told you she died. I kept her under my wing the best I could Mr. Todd, I did! I did my very best. All for you, I did everything Benjamin Barker would have wanted me too. Keep Lucy safe and out of harm's way, make sure she eats and bathes, and that she never becomes ill. She left me, 14 years ago, and wanders the streets to this day, making money from the houses and feeding from the bins."

A pregnant silence filled its way into the little barber shop.

Then Sweeney smiled; his dark, deadly and evil smile. "Come here my love." He opened his arms, and took a step forward. The baker's eyes widened with fear, and she quickly leaped out of the chair and took a step back. "There's nothing to fear my love."

She shook her head, and took another step back. She was going to die, and she felt it. She could already feel her heart stop beating, and her breathing lessen. He could smell her fear, and saw her love for him in her eyes still burning.

Briefly she wondered if she would be made into a pie and served to her own customers by Toby himself.

Sweeney being fast and strong took her into his arms, dancing in circles, blade pressed tightly against her throat. "Mrs. Lovett, appropriate as always."

From far away, it looked as if couple were merrily dancing around the room. A celebration all their own, yet the people passing by were dead wrong.

They danced to the song of death, circling around the room. Her breath was caught in her throat, the woman felt as if death was holding her.

"Appropriate as always," He sang quietly "Such a bloody wonder, lied to me all this time…"

"No…no, I never lied, told you she poisoned herself, never said that she died." She said in a quick rush. "I was only thinking of you."

He smiled even more, and they danced closer; faster. "You have a point my pet, never told, and never lied,"

"Oh Mr. Todd forgive me. I was only thinking of you, of us. We could be a family you know," She rushed again as he narrowed his dark eyes at her. "Johanna missed out on motherly affection all those years, and Toby is like my own. It won't be how I dreamed, or how you remember."

"But we'll get by." He finished. Sweeney Todd let go of her as they ended their dance. He kept a hand on her the back of her neck as he put his friend away. They walked down the stairs and into the Meat Pie Shop, one thinking how she barely escaped death and of the other, a new plan.

"Toby," Mrs. Lovett called. Tobias quickly ran to his warden, fearing the worst.

"Yes ma'am?" His voice was hoarse, and rough. Not what a child should sound like. Mrs. Lovett's heart nearly broke.

"How would you like to go to the sea again?" she sat behind her counter, and rolled some pies, while the demon sat on the booth sipping gin. The two murderers had a plan brewing, and Toby wanted in, even if he didn't know it yet.

Toby looked down, and both the baker and the barber heard a whimper. "Ma'am, he told me awful things, dreadfully awful things. He told me a story, about a barber."

Sweeney's eyes twitched, his eyebrows lowering over his eyes as he glared past the boy. "What did he tell you?"

"He said there was a handsome couple, with a precious and beautiful daughter. Said they had a perfect life, filled only with love and kindness," Toby looked off in the distance, wondering what the family looked like.

"Go on dear, tell us everything." Mrs. Lovett walked past the counter, and placed a hand on Toby, leading him over be the barber.

Toby looked over at Sweeney Todd cautiously, than continued. "Mr. Turpin said he knew the barber by name only, Benjamin Barker, and his wife Lucy Barker. He told me; one day another man saw the perfect life from afar. Said he was jealous of the barber getting the most beautiful woman in all of London," He took a deep breath. "He said the man plotted a murder of the poor barber, and he succeeded. Benjamin Barker died somewhere in Australia, in prison for life." Tobias shuddered. "Mr. Turpin said, that Barker may have died tragically but his spirit is haunting London."

That was true, for the most part. Sweeney was haunting London but in a different way, he was still alive and he was still Benjamin Barker somewhere deep inside his heart. A knock on the window made them all jump slightly from their thoughts.


	4. I was a foolish Barber

That night, and like many nights following the make believe family sat in the parlor. Mrs. Lovett would sit and read a book by the fire while Mr. Todd would sharpen his razors and teach (most patiently) Tobias Ragg how to read.

Mrs. Lovett watched them, happy Mr. Todd agreed to her plan. Like all of her other bright ideas, this one was nearly flawless.

The knock on the door had been Lucy, and Sweeney Todd ignored her. Knowing she would never remember him, nor would she care for him and love him like she once did. He ran up to his shop, filled with an emotion he could not place. His heart could not take to such a sight. How many years had it been, longing to come home to a wife and child? Yet when anyone had come up; for weeks, he would threaten them, showing off his deadly friend.

"Mrs. Lovett, how many years will it be since I was on trial for foolishness?" The demon barber of Fleet Street asked suddenly.

She thought for a moment, and marked her page, "In one week, it will be 16 years, I believe so."

He let out a quick sigh, and Toby looked up from his book puzzled. "What do you mean Mr. Todd?"

"Well you see love," Mrs. Lovett was interrupted by a quick glance from the barber.

"You see Tobias, I was Benjamin Barker. Now I am Sweeney Todd." He then went on to tell his life story, Mrs. Lovett filling in some parts. When they finished, there was no emotion on the boy's face. Besides the fact he dropped to his knees and vomited the contents of his stomach; nothing else was said.

"You see why we have to do this Toby," Mrs. Lovett had half the mind to put a hand on the shaking boy's shoulder. He never shrugged her off, but looked up at her with such a devastated look that even Mr. Todd mentally flinched.

"I see, ma'am, but why didn't you tell me earlier? Why wait a whole bloody year?" He was at his breaking point, and all of them knew.

"We knew you would run straight to the law, we never meant to use you love, we just had to make sure you wouldn't run away. I know you will never forgive an old weary thing like me, with limited wind," She nearly choked on her words, Mrs. Lovett was broken hearted.

Mr. Todd knew if he had to, he would kill the boy, then and there.

"I won't run straight to the law…" He trailed off, "Mr. T, it must have been awful."

"Yes, Toby…it was." He responded after a second.

Mrs. Lovett looked at both boys, what was going on between them? Some weird type of male bonding she guessed. "Well, Mr. Todd, Toby…I have a little idea." She smiled, knowing she reeled them in.

"Well, go on ma'am," Toby said, still shaken from the earlier events.

"Well, Toby dear, would you love to live by the sea with Mr. T and me?" She could already picture herself in a sea-side wedding.

His eyes were wide, live...by the sea? All three of them,

"Ma…ma'am, do we have enough coin? We were already there two months ago, and that as not fun." He looked away for a moment. "And, we will have to do double shifts! Just to get enough to get a house…" He rambled on while the two adults looked at each other. One smirked and the other smiled.

"Toby…Toby…" Mrs. Lovett tried to calm him down. He was nearly bouncing off the walls of her little parlor.

Sweeney sighed, irritable "Tobias," Short and simple, yet deadly.

"Ye…yes Mr. Todd?" He looked frightened, and he had every reason to be. Sweeney glanced at Mrs. Lovett, and she smiled her perfect smile.

"Well, before we move, we need to get Johanna," She trailed off looking at Sweeney Todd. He was beginning to come around and lighten up at the fact he would see his beloved daughter.

"Johanna…" He smiled, loving the name he picked out for his daughter.

"Well, Mr. T, what we need to do first is; think of a plan that would have the Judge come running back." Mrs. Lovett said, dusting off her skirts.

At that moment, it seemed the good lord smiled down on them.

At first, the three watched the sailor run up to the barber shop, heard him calling for Sweeney and pacing up stairs, and watched him run back down the stairs and trip into the door. He quickly composed himself and walked causally into the shop. "Ma'am, Mr. Todd…"

Toby quickly looked up at Mr. Todd "Does he know?" his tone was hushed.

He shook his head once, "Anthony, my friend, what can I do you for?" and placed a hand on the panting sailor.

"They have placed her in Bedluim! They placed Johanna in a mental institute!" Anthony threw his hands up in the air, and watched the Baker and the Barber look at each other with Cheshire Grins.

Three adult's heads came together over a quick sip of gin. Or at least what was left of the gin. Sweeney Todd's head shot up suddenly, "You shall be an apprentice wig maker."

As Anthony left, Sweeney wrote a quick letter. "Toby, take this to Judge Turpin," The child in crime nodded curtly and ran quickly away.

Mrs. Lovett prepared everything for Johanna to come, sweeping up the parlor and such.

"Mr. T…" He looked over at his accomplice. He then tilted his head, was she really an accomplice, she never killed them, but she did bake the customers into pies. He then shook his head.

"What is it Mrs. Lovett?"

"We'll be needing to clear out this place, with the judge gone, we'll only have a few hours to get to the sea, and…" She hesitated.

"What is it? Go on, quickly now Mrs. Lovett." He started to walk away, motioning her to follow him.

"We'll need to change our identity, and since you are the man of the house…" Again she trailed off.

"You want me to marry you." He stated, as they walked up into the barber shop.

"Well…" She cut herself off, seeing a very familiar man running into Fleet Street.


	5. Escape

Pounding footfalls on London town's cobble stone roads were heard by little. With only the Night Owls out and prowling, they watched 5 people running. Why they were running they had no idea. Then they heard a mob and the night Owls tilted their heads, what were the proper folk doing out this late? An angry flash of people ran by next, torches, knives, shovels and anything sharp or blunt that could kill. Then after them, the police, an ugly sight it was. The owls looked at one another, nodded and moved quickly into the back alleys.

But for the people that were running, they had a different perspective on things; like would they ever see the sun?

Sweeney never knew that the others would catch up to him; he was surprised most in Nellie Lovett. Even if the woman always seemed out of breath, she wasn't. It was just a show to get more tips. He should have known, he thought to himself irritably.

Wearing the tightest corset she could still run a mile, Johanna the dainty little thing was having trouble, and would hold onto her lover constantly. Anthony and Toby had little trouble, but stumbled most times.

"Nellie," Sweeney said, causing her to look up at him with sweat glistening on her face, "When we get to a carriage, I will kill the driver and we will go on from there." She smiled and nodded. Why wasn't she answering back? This was getting annoying quite dreadfully fast.

And for the groups luck, it started to rain. Rain poured down on them, slowing them down. The rain also slowed the mob and police down, and that was a little smile from the good lord.

A carriage rode out in front of them, 2 black steeds stopped suddenly. "Get on!" a cloaked figure said, as another one opened the door. They all hoped into the carriage, glad to get out of the rain. Yet Sweeney slowly reached for his razor. As soon as he did, something nearly tipped the carriage over, making them all slide into each other.

"Benjamin Barker!" It was familiar voice; Maynard. "You aren't leaving me! You killed my brother." He screamed.

"Go!" The dark smooth voice said from beside Sweeney. Six people in a 4 seating carriage, was not fun. They were all close together, and could not move. Much to Sweeney's dismay he could not get his razors.

"Benjamin Barker, no Sweeney Todd the Demon Barber of Fleet street," They heard Maynard Turpin's voice in the distance slowly fading "I will have my revenge. Like flies to fruit…" His voice was no more.

The pregnant silence was back, the four were shivering, huddled together (much to Sweeney's dislike, and much to Mrs. Lovett's...well loving) for warmth.

"We are the Night Owls. We are brothers in crime. Have you heard of the robberies around the town?" The man asked, looking them over.

"Actually," Mrs. Lovett said looking up at the man. "I have. You've been robbing blood banks around this bloody London Town."

"That's right, my pet." The man, although they couldn't see his face, he smiled.

No one called his Mrs. Lovett their pet. She was his, Sweeney glared at the man. About an hour passed without another word,

"Johanna…" He looked towards Johanna.

"Yes…Mr. Todd?" She was afraid of this man, he said he knew her mother, and he was a very close family friend. Yet she had just witnessed him murder the Beadle and Turpin.

"You have grown so much; you look just like your mother." He wanted to reach over and hug her, but now was not the time for that.

"You knew my mother right?" She asked, hoping to know some things about Lucy. But that was short lived, hey came to a sudden stop.

"I am Leonard, and my brother is Lawrence; twins." He nodded quickly, and motioned them out.

They were led inside of an old house, called The River House to some. Yet it was broken down and worn. A muddy and gross looking river flowed about 20 yards from the house.

Turning into the living room, the twins removed their cloak and masks, both looking shockingly handsome.

"You see, we rob blood banks because our sister and mother need it. We feel awfully terrible about it, but the doctors won't give us any," Lawrence said, his dark silky voice pierced the air.

"_If we had it another way_," Leonard's smooth angelic voice was in debut with his brothers, making them night in day

"We'd harm no one,

_And help all_,

But since bloody London has done nothing,

_We must strike back, and save those dear to us,_

Have revenge on those who will not help us, these…

_Pious vultures of the law_,"

"Pious vultures of the law you say?" Sweeney smiled his infamous smile.

The twins looked at each other cautiously "Yes."

"Mr. T, be careful." Mrs. Lovett clamped a hand over her mouth as did Johanna and Anthony.

"Be careful, oh you mean don't reveal what you truly are," Lawrence smiled.

"You are all undercover for the law, for great Judge Turpin, out to get us," Leonard finished.

Mrs. Lovett nearly burst out in laughter; Sweeney on the other hand nearly fell over. How could these low life thieves possibly **THINK** he, Sweeney Todd would ever work with him?

He wanted to say he worked alone, but that was not the case. Mrs. Lovett was always helping him, and Tobias was now there for him too. They helped him gain his revenge, see his daughter and see light again. He knew that the only way to repay them was to follow them in their plan to live by the sea. He shook himself from those thoughts,

"My family and I do not work with the law." He said, giving them all a quick glance. Play along and help, it said.

"Family, sir you cannot be serious," Leonard scoffed,

"You are no family; you are a bunch of spies!" Lawrence shouted, grabbing Tobias by the collar.

"Let's see, a work rat, no better than a beaten dog." Leonard said, with much disgust.

"Don't you touch him, give my son back." Mrs. Lovett made a motion to pounce forward but Anthony held her back.

"Your son, Ma'am, you are not mother. You would never be a good mother, my god! You wear such revealing clothes, such a hideous face, your hair; why it looks like something died." Lawrence laughed, spitting at her shoes and shoving Toby back to her.

Now Anthony let her go, afraid the enraged woman would turn on him instead. Like a beaten and neglected animal, Mrs. Lovett took a step back, ready to hide her tail between her legs. No, she was a strong woman, and before anyone could react Sweeney had his razor against Lawrence's throat. "Whatever you say next, will be your last."

"You wouldn't kill me! You pathetic barber." He snorted, rolling his eyes.

"You don't have the guts to kill my brother." Leonard laughed.

"Oh, then have heard about the disappearing with many vagabonds and the deaths of many others? I am Sweeney Todd, Demon Barber of Fleet street." News spread quickly, and Leonard took a step away.

"You…you killed so many men…" Lawrence gulped, making a small prick of blood appear.

"We shaved, killed, stole and then served them to our customers." Mrs. Lovett was getting her sweet revenge.

While Anthony and Johanna stared in shock at the four, Toby stood his ground; in a sick and twisted way he was proud to be a part of a murderous and deadly family. The only family he had, and he loved every minute of it.

Sweeney smiled, "You two will be the last we kill, Anthony, hide Johanna." His message was clear, take her outside and towards the river, we'll meet you there. He handed Mrs. Lovett his other razor, and smiled.

Mrs. Lovett knew how to hold a knife and all, but she had never slit ones throat. It startled her a little, but she did it anyway.

Before she knew it, the night seemed to blur by, as they rushed for freedom.

Little bits and pieces were barely remembered as the five looked at the rising sun, and the mob of people running towards them. Yet they were far from reach, out of harm's way.

Sweeney looked towards the rising sun, and sang

(Queue There was a barber and his wife) "There was a barber and his wife, a foolish barber and his wife, she was his reason and his life and she was beautiful.

Yet she died in this London Town, long ago, many years ago.

Now hers a barber and his baker, a dreary old barber and his baker,

And they were peaceful at last, a little boy by their side, and they were peaceful...at last."

The sun was rising, and they were heading towards a new life, three to the sea, and two to France.


	6. How Do You?

Chairs and tables lay on their sides, upside down or broken. A dull butcher knife was stuck inside the wall, while a rolling pin was lodge into a counter. The stench of rotten meat was heavy in the air; rats scurried in and out beneath the mess. Termites had taken a good chunk of the booth near the door out, and this shop was infested with cockroaches.

A man, with dark beady eyes and a large frame looked around cautiously. His eyes were drawn to a parlor, and he worked his way over the rubble. The parlor was in perfect shape, with only a thick layer of dust blanketing the room. He took his hand away from his nose; the stench wasn't as bad in here. There were no leads on to where the Demon and the Witch had fled. The man sighed, and kept searching. There were many books about the sea, romances and mysteries.

"There is absolutely nothing here brother." In the corner of his eye he saw his dead brother Judge Turpin.

Maynard Turpin went absolutely insane after his only brother's death. Maynard twitched uncomfortably under his gaze, and started to fidget. "You know I don't like the way you look at me, it wasn't my fault. It's not my fault. It was never my fault." He started to yell, holding his head in both hands while shaking violently. "It's not my fault, it's not my fault, I never…you never…I know…I know dear brother. It's not my fault." He twitched again, and walked out of the parlor. Walking out into the damp London streets he looked up at the place his brother died.

"You did this!" He yelled and bounded up the stairs. He opened the door to see a couple dancing. Merrily around and around they went, one a witch and the other a demon. They mocked him, laughing in his face as they went faster around the bare room. "You killed my brother! You killed him! It's not my fault, not my fault. Brother tells them it's not my fault." He pointed to an empty room, but in his eyes Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd were laughing. Laughing at him and only at him,

Suddenly his brother was kneeling before the couple, begging for mercy, Maynard could only see his back. Then the Judge turned his head. Maynard screamed, seeing Turpin's neck slit open his mouth opened wide in shock. His eyes weren't there, just black holes of abyss.

Looking up, he saw the same thing happened with Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd, their smiles and laughter had split open their faces, cut from ear to ear, eyes black as death and pale as a corpse.

He was pulled from the barber shop and fantasy by police who dragged him to Fogg's Asylum, screaming the whole way about his deceased brother and the ones who killed him. His last scream was heard only by himself before he completely shut down from the whole word. "Benjamin Barker…" He never felt or saw reality again.

For a brief moment let is look hundreds of miles away, Anthony and his love Johanna travel France. Both looking for a home to spend the rest of their lives, but one day they promised to return to London, "Before we pass onto the next life, we will return to the past."

And they would, many years later, but we aren't in the future. We are in the present, and the present is with Mrs. Lovett, Sweeney Todd and their Tobias Ragg.

Let us start their story with a simple tilt of the hat, a small bow and a "How do you do?"

Mrs. Lovett bowed a little and Sweeney tilted his head to their neighbors. Tobias smiled his childish smile and waved.

Although Sweeney smiled a lot more now, and he had a little color back he still looked the same. Mrs. Lovett on the other hand, had changed her appearance quite a lot to fit it, she was still doom and gloom but her hair was cut short, and she was more cheerful than ever wearing bright dresses and a perfect smile. Toby still had his same looks, but he seemed more childish and cheerful. Also a lot more trusting towards Sweeney Todd,

They were a good family now, although sometimes haunted by their past on that rare occasion but never the less as normal as could be.

Sweeney had married Mrs. Lovett to change her identity and because he owed her that much. She had helped him for a little bit over a year with everything, he owed her a marriage and a house by the sea. He knew she loved him more than life itself but he could barely bring himself to love her back. Granted he favored her company sitting on their new house's veranda, over any one else's, he just wished Lucy was still alive. He wouldn't have it any other way.

They had only lived in their new house for about a week, and this was their first walk out and about on the beach.

"Mr. and Mrs.…" The woman trailed off, biting her lip. She was a dainty little thing, with long brass curls and a nice looking face. Her husband seemed years older but they looked happy.

"Todd," Nellie finished for her smiling. "Nellie Todd and this is my husband Sweeney Todd."

Toby grinned "And I'm Tobias, nice to meet you ma'am."

"Tobias is our son, and what are your names loves?" Nellie asked sweetly.

"Oh my I forgot! I am Victoria Moore and this is my husband George Moore. You have a son; you look both quite young for children." Was this girl daft? Or perhaps blind? Sweeney tried to take it as a compliment but his old anger seemed to sweep into him for a moment.

"Oh why thank you love!" Nellie faked a cherry laugh. "I must say, I feel quite young." Thank you Nellie Lovett once again. She kept his anger in check far more times then he would like to count.

"Well, Victoria we must be on our way." Her husband seemed like a good man, but not a patient one.

"Yes dear." She waved and followed her husband up the beach and onto the road. She looked back for a second smiling to herself. She had just made some new friends.

"She seemed…" Nellie trailed off.

"Devoted, she seemed devoted to her husband." Sweeney filled in the blank space in the air.

Nellie took his hand, and they walked in silence. Mrs. Lovett was a more devoted wife than Victoria Moore would ever be. Would Victoria ever open up a fruit pie shop, with a barber room above? And a place for children to run and play, Mrs. Lovett stopped in her tracks, looking wide eyed at the sea. "Mr. T, an idea just popped into my head. A little one, that'll bring money in regular like,"

Sweeney knowing he loved Nellie's ideas no matter how evil or good, were the best ones out there.

"Let's open up a shop. You can start your barber business again, I can sell ice cream and bake small fruit pies and bake cakes and we can have a place outside for the children to play!" She was giddy with so much excitement. How she stopped herself from laughing out loud was a mystery to all.

"Mrs. Todd, how I lived without you all these years…" He grabbed her close and they dance around on the beach, this was such a change.

"Mum, it won't be as gory! And…we won't get in trouble!" Toby was obviously looking at the bright side.

"Let's go home and start our new business, my pet." Sweeney smiled and they went to their Victorian styled house, on the sea side, overlooking the town and the sea. IT was on top of a large cliff, and that was their perfect start of life.


End file.
